The first year of this grant was marked by completion of the conversion of the CN 5.5 MeV Van de Graaff accelerator to operational status as a pulse generator and the construction of a few of the ancillary devices, as well as the large shielded room for the containment of radiation produced by these electrons. The power laser was designed. The second year was marked by the improvement in the control circuitry of the Van de Graaff resulting in a number of pulse widths at increased beam current. The analytical devices, including the complex instrumentation for kinetic absorption spectrometry for time resolved studies after electron and photon pulses was designed and constructed from components purchased on the market, together with electronic components designed and constructed within our laboratory. The instrumentation for kinetic emission spectrometry for the measurement of differnt kinds of physical and chemical states was acquired. Temperature control of the experimental target cells and remote control of sample change were accomplished. Some progress has been made on the design of a conductivity cell which will recognize ionic species of very short lifetimes, a necessary complement to the free radical studies. The power laser was developed into phase II, it is now a functional device for the perturbation of biological and chemical systems with photons of a specific wavelength and at short exposure times. A major advance has been the installation and bringing on-line of the DEC PDP 11T34 computer system for the control of the experimental devices, including the accelerator, the lasers, and all analytical and data collection instrumentation, and the collection of raw data, their reduction, the application of chosen algebraic models and the extraction of rate constants and other pertinent numbers. The software and interfacing have been developed and are operational. We have now at our disposal an operating fast kinetics center for the computer-assisted study of transients with nanosecond lifetimes generated by electron and photon pulses. The third year saw a great increase in the number of users at the Center.